beta_changesfandomcom-20200213-history
MS-DOS:2.11:Kaypro 16 OEM/Autoload/disk07/DST2.OVR
DataTutor Quick Lesson 2nd file. Strings 0x25-0x32 PRODUCT RECORD 0x38-0x56 Product Name: ________________ 0x5C-0x73 Wholesale Price: ______ 0x79-0x8D Retail Price: ______ 0x93-0xA8 Stock on Hand: ______ 0xCA-0x111 Looks good! (I added the last field for you.) Now, what if you want to 0x117-0x161 change your form? You have to move the cursor to the correct spot--use the 0x167-0x1AB cursor movement commands at the top of the screen to move in all four 0x1B1-0x1BD directions. 0x1D7-0x1FF E Try it now. 0x205-0x21A <-A & S D & F -> 0x25C-0x2A7 CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x2AD-0x2D6 ^E=line up ^X=line down 0x364-0x372 Move cursor to 0x375-0x378 "W" 0x37AB-0x386 of Wholesale 0x3CF-0x3DC That's not it, 0x3E2-0x3EB try again! 0x420-0x435 <-A & S D & F -> 0x4A3-0x4B8 <-A & S D & F -> 0x526-0x53B <-A & S D & F -> 0x5A9-0x5BE <-A & S D & F -> 0x73F-0x74D Move cursor to 0x750-0x75D "l" of Retail 0x79E-0x7A5 Move to 0x7A8-0x7B9 Product Name field 0x7E6-0x831 CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x837-0x860 ^E=line up ^X=line down 0x868-0x874 ^K=toggle key 0x886-0x887 /\ 0x88D-0x892 < ** > 0x898-0x89B \/\/ 0x8A1-0x8D7 The next step in designing a form is to add a KEY FIELD 0x8DE-0x916 All forms must have a key field which will contain unique 0x91C-0x95A information. DataStar uses the key to find records quickly for 0x960-0x99D you. We'll use Product Name. Watch what happens to the field 0x9A3-0x9C1 as you complete this procedure. 0x9DB-0x9E2 Press 0x9E5-0x9E6 ^K 0x9F2-0x9F9 Press ^K 0xA1C-0xAAB **************** 0xA33-0xA3F ^K=toggle key 0xA5D-0xA5E /\ 0xA64-0x69 < ** > 0xA6F-0xA72 \/\/ 0xA78-0xAB4 Seeing stars? That tells you the Product Name field is a key 0xABA-0xAD7 field. Your form is complete! 0xAE6-0xB1C Now line up the left edges of the entry fields and give 0xB22-0xB59 your form a more professional appearance. Use an INSERT 0xB5F-0xB98 command to insert characters (spaces in this case). Align 0xB9E-0xBD7 the fields with the Wholesale Price field. (I'll move the 0xBDD-0xBFB cursor between fields for you.) 0xC0C-0xC1B **************** 0xC2D-0xC32 Press 0xC35-0xC37 ^V 0xC3A-0xC4A to insert spaces 0xC93-0xCB6 Look for this wording--^V=char right 0xD3B-0xD4A **************** 0xDAF-0xDB4 ______ 0xE18-0xE1E ______ 0xE71-0xE72 /\ 0xE78-0xE7D < ** > 0xE83-0xE86 \/\/ 0xE8C-0xE95 Good work. 0xE9B-0xED8 Before leaving FormGen, you'll need to save the PRODUCTS form. 0xEDE-0xF01 Look at the help screen above and... 0xF13-0xF28 Press the command for 0xF2B-0xF33 form done 0xF4A-0xF61 Look for this wording on 0xF67-0xF70 the menu: 0xF73-0xF7E ^C=form done 0xF9F-0xFB1 Enter exit command: 0xFB8-0x1001 A=Abort without saving form B=save form & Boot operating system 0x1008-0x104C C=save form and Continue D=save form and chain DataStar 0x1053-0x1076 SPACE=continue without saving form 0x107D-0x10B3 (A/B/C/D/SPACE): 0x10CB-0x10CE /\ 0x10D4-0x10D9 < ** > 0x10DF-0x10E3 \/\/ 0x1148-0x1162 Okay. What happens next? 0x1227-0x1240 You began in FormGen where 0x124F-0x125F _________________ 0x12AE-0x12BE _________________ 0x12C8-0x12D2 You created 0x12D8-0x12DE a form! 0x12ED-0x12F3 => 0x12F9-0x130B ___________ ____ 0x1311-0x132A _| |__/ \____ 0x1330-0x134E ____/_|______ | __ / 0x1354-0x1371 \ \____|/ \ / 0x1377-0x1392 \ \ / 0x1398-0x13B1 \ \ / 0x13B7-0x13CE \_____________________\/ 0x13D6-0x13DE Your form 0x13E6-0x13F1 You're about 0x13F7-0x1401 to save it. 0x1410-0x1437 Then you'll go to DataStar where 0x143D-0x144B _______________ 0x149A-0x14A8 _______________ 0x14B1-0x14BD You'll create 0x14C3-0x14CA records. 0x14D9-0x14E7 _______________ 0x152D-0x153B _______________ 0x1581-0x1587 => 0x158D-0x159F ___________ ____ 0x15A5-0x15BE _| |__/ \____ 0x15C4-0x15E2 ____/_|______ | __ / 0x15E8-0x1605 \ \____|/ \ / 0x160B-0x1626 \ \ / 0x162C-0x1645 \ \ / 0x164B-0x1662 \_____________________\/ 0x166A-0x1675 Your records 0x167D-0x168B And then you'll 0x1691-0x169A save them. 0x16A9-0x16B4 ___________ 0x16DA-0x16E5 ___________ 0x174D-0x178E LIN=001 COL=018 NUM=001 LEN=014 POS=001 EDC=__ HELP SCREEN 3 0x1794-0x17A6 Enter exit command: 0x17AC-0x17F5 A=Abort without saving form B=save form & Boot operating system 0x17FC-0x1840 C=save form and Continue D=save form and chain DataStar 0x1847-0x186A SPACE=continue without saving form 0x1871-0x18A7 (A/B/C/D/SPACE): 0x18AE-0x18F6 . . . . . . . . . 0x18FE-0x190B PRODUCT RECORD 0x1911-0x1932 Product Name: **************** 0x1938-0x194F Wholesale Price: ______ 0x1955-0x196C Retail Price: ______ 0x1972-0x1989 Stock on Hand: ______ 0x1A8F-0x1A90 /\ 0x1A96-0x1A9B < ** > 0x1AA1-0x1AA4 \/\/ 0x1AAC-0x1AE9 You're ready to leave FormGen. Pressing B would return you to 0x1AEF-0x1B24 the Forms and Data Entry Menu. Instead you'll move to 0x1B27-0x1B30 ("chain") 0x1B36-0x1B75 DataStar. There you'll enter information on your completed form 0x1B7B-0x1B90 and store the records. 0x1C34-0x1C39 Press 0x1C3C-0x1C3D D 0x1C40-0x1C5D (save form and chain DataStar) 0x1C6A-0x1C70 Press D 0x1DA3-0x1DAA * 0x1DB0-0x1DB6 /\ / 0x1DBC-0x1DC1 < ** > 0x1DC7-0x1DCA \/\ 0x1DD3-0x1E13 Enter disk drive to use for the data file (PRODUCTS.DTA) (A/B...) 0x1E1B-0x1E57 DataStar is asking you where to store your datafile, the file 0x1E5D-0x1E96 that will contain the information you're about to enter on 0x1E9C-0x1EA5 your form. 0x1EDA-0x1EDF Press 0x1F02-0x1F07 Press 0x1FA9-0x1FEA Enter disk drive to use for the index file (PRODUCTS.NDX) (A/B...) 0x1FFC-0x2003 * 0x2009-0x200F /\ / 0x2015-0x201A < ** > 0x2020-0x2024 \/\/ 0x202A-0x2066 DataStar is asking you where you want your index file stored. 0x206C-0x20A1 The index file will contain the Key field information. 0x20A7-0x20AC Again, 0x20BE-0x20C3 Press 0x20E7-0x20EC Press 0x2192-0x21CD ADD MODE current form=PRODUCTS 0x21DA-0x2226 CURSOR: ^A=prev field ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=next field 0x222C-0x2257 ^T=first field ^L=last field 0x225D-0x22A7 FIELD EDIT: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole ^C=copy from previous record 0x22AD-0x22FA OTHER: ^Z=restore screen ^U=print form ^O=print data ^J=help on/off 0x2300-0x2332 END/EXIT: ^B=end entry ^E=exit current mode 0x2338-0x2385 ______________________________________________________________________________ 0x238B-0x2398 PRODUCT RECORD 0x239E-0x23BF Product Name: ________________ 0x23C5-0x23DC Wholesale Price: ______ 0x23E2-0x23F9 Retail Price: ______ 0x23FF-0x2416 Stock on Hand: ______ 0x251C-0x251D /\ 0x2523-0x2528 < ** > 0x252E-0x2531 \/\/ 0x2543-0x2552 Here's DataStar! 0x2558-0x2584 Above you see two areas: the "ADD MODE" menu 0x258A-0x25C7 and below that, your form. DataStar, like FormGen, provides a 0x25CD-0x25FF menu to remind you of the commands you'll be using: 0x260E-0x2647 CURSOR COMMANDS move the cursor inside and between fields. 0x26EF-0x273B CURSOR: ^A=prev field ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=next field 0x2741-0x276C ^T=first field ^L=last field 0x277C-0x27A6 FIELD EDIT COMMANDS edit what you've typed. 0x27D1-0x281B FIELD EDIT: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole ^C=copy from previous record 0x282B-0x2863 OTHER COMMANDS manipulate the screen and print your form. 0x2881-0x28CE OTHER: ^Z=restore screen ^U=print form ^O=print data ^J=help on/off 0x28DE-0x2915 END/EXIT COMMANDS end an entry or change your operation. 0x2936-0x2968 END/EXIT: ^B=end entry ^E=exit current mode 0x2A0C-0x2A58 CURSOR: ^A=prev field ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=next field 0x2A5E-0x2A89 ^T=first field ^L=last field 0x2A8F-0x2AD9 FIELD EDIT: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole ^C=copy from previous record 0x2ADF-0x2B2C OTHER: ^Z=restore screen ^U=print form ^O=print data ^J=help on/off 0x2B32-0x2B64 END/EXIT: ^B=end entry ^E=exit current mode 0x2B76-0x2B7D * 0x2B83-0x2B8A /\ / 0x2B8F-0x2B94 < ** > 0x2B9A-0x2B9E \/\/ 0x2C21-0x2C45 To begin a record you simply start 0x2C51-0x2C75 typing. So... 0x2D04-0x2D25 Type BODKINS and then press RETURN 0x2D55-0x2D5B BODKINS 0x2D73-0x2D78 RETURN 0x2D89-0x2D94 Press RETURN 0x2DDB-0x2E15 Okay. Now you'll need to make up both wholesale and retail 0x2E1B-0x2E5B prices for Bodkins. To make your numbers more realistic, you can 0x2E61-0x2EA1 add a dollar sign ($) and a decimal point. (DataStar has special 0x2EA7-0x2EE5 features called attributes that can add the characters for you. 0x2EEB-0x2F2C Check the InfoStar Training and Reference Guides for details--look 0x2F32-0x2F4A for Forms and Data Entry. 0x2F6D-0x2F72 ______ 0x2F76-0x2F7B ______ 0x2F7F-0x2F84 ______ 0x2F88-0x2F8D ______ 0x2F91-0x2F96 ______ 0x2F9A-0x2F9F ______ 0x2FA3-0x2FA8 ______ 0x2FAC-0x2FB1 ______ 0x2FB5-0x2FBA ______ 0x2FD7-0x2FDD Type a 0x2FE0-0x2FE6 number 0x2FE9-0x2FF7 and then press 0x2FFA-0x2FFF RETURN 0x3032-0x3038 Type a 0x303B-0x3041 number 0x3044-0x3052 and then press 0x3055-0x305A RETURN 0x306D-0x307D Enter some number 0x3184-0x31C4 One more entry to make. How many BODKINS do you have on hand? 0x328A-0x3290 Type a 0x3293-0x3299 number 0x329C-0x32A9 and then press 0x32AD-0x32B2 RETURN 0x3308-0x3318 Enter some number 0x3360-0x3384 Press to file entered data, 0x338B-0x33B2 to exit the current mode 0x33B9-0x33F6 to return to the top of the form and continue: 0x3405-0x3440 The message at the top of the screen describes your choices: 0x3489-0x34C6 Press RETURN to save the record 0x34CC-0x3509 Press ^E to stop the current process and begin another 0x350F-0x3550 Press the SPACEBAR to correct or edit the record 0x3607-0x362B Press to file entered data, 0x3631-0x3658 to exit the current mode 0x365E-0x369B to return to the top of the form and continue: 0x36AA-0x36D4 For now, to save your first record... 0x36F2-0x36F7 Press 0x36FA-0x370B RETURN 0x3718-0x3737 Press RETURN to save your record 0x3761-0x37AD CURSOR: ^A=prev field ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=next field 0x37B4-0x37DF ^T=first field ^L=last field 0x37E6-0x3830 FIELD EDIT: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole ^C=copy from previous record 0x3837-0x3884 OTHER: ^Z=restore screen ^U=print form ^O=print data ^J=help on/off 0x388B-0x38BD END/EXIT: ^B=end entry ^E=exit current mode 0x38C4-0x3912 _______________________________________________________________________________ 0x3919-0x3926 PRODUCT RECORD 0x392D-0x394E Product Name: ________________ 0x3955-0x396C Wholesale Price: ______ 0x3973-0x398A Retail Price: ______ 0x3991-0x39A8 Stock on Hand: ______ 0x39BB-0x39F2 The information on your form has been saved as a record. 0x3B38-0x3B46 PRODUCT RECORD 0x3B4C-0x3B6C Product Name: ________________ 0x3B72-0x3B88 Wholesale Price: ______ 0x3B8E-0x3BA5 Retail Price: _______ 0x3BAB-0xBC2 Stock on Hand: _______ 0x3C28-0x3C3E ___________ ____ 0x3C44-0x3C5D |your record|__/ \___ 0x3C63-0x3C7C __|_______ | ___ / 0x3C82-0x3C9A \ \___|/ \ / 0x3CA0-0x3CB7 \ \ / 0x3CBD-0x3CD3 \__________________\/ 0x3CDA-0x3CFF DataStar is ready for your next entry. 0x3D11-0x3D33 Type WHATSITS and then press RETURN 0x3D82-0x3D87 RETURN 0x3D96-0x3DA9 Press the RETURN key 0x3DDA-0x3DE0 Type a 0x3DE3-0x3DE9 number 0x3DEC-0x3DFA and then press 0x3DFD-0x3E02 RETURN 0x3E73-0x3E82 Type a 0x3E85-0x3E8B number 0x3E8E-0x3E9C and then press 0x3E9F-0x3EA4 RETURN 0x3EB8-0x3EC8 Enter some number 0x3F4E-0x3F72 Press to file entered data, 0x3F79-0x3FA0 to exit the current mode 0x3FA7-0x3FE4 to return to the top of the form and continue: 0x4003-0x400A * 0x4010-0x4016 /\ / 0x401C-0x4021 < ** > 0x4027-0x402B \/\/ 0x4033-0x4060 Remember the message at the top of the screen? 0x4072-0x4085 Press the key that 0x4088-0x408C saves 0x408F-0x409A your record 0x40A6-0x40C5 Press RETURN to save your record 0x4115-0x4161 CURSOR: ^A=prev field ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=next field 0x4167-0x4192 ^T=first field ^L=last field 0x4199-0x41E3 FIELD EDIT: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole ^C=copy from previous record 0x41E9-0x4236 OTHER: ^Z=restore screen ^U=print form ^O=print data ^J=help on/off 0x423C-0x426E END/EXIT: ^B=end entry ^E=exit current mode 0x4274-0x42C2 _______________________________________________________________________________ 0x42C8-0x42D7 ________________ 0x42DD-0x42E2 ______ 0x42E8-0x42ED ______ 0x42F3-0x42F8 ______ 0x4300-0x4331 This is old hat for you now. Enter a third record 0x4337-0x436A for the product called Gadgets. 0x437D-0x43A0 Type GADGETS and then press RETURN 0x43D3-0x43D9 GADGETS 0x43ED-0x43F2 RETURN 0x43FE-0x4409 Press RETURN 0x443F-0x4445 Type a 0x4448-0x444E number 0x4451-0x445F and then press 0x4462-0x4467 RETURN 0x44ED-0x44FD Enter some number 0x453A-0x4540 Type a 0x4543-0x4549 number 0x454C-0x455A and then press 0x455D-0x4562 RETURN 0x45BD-0x45E1 Press to file entered data, 0x45E8-0x460F to exit the current mode 0x4616-0x4653 to return to the top of the form and continue: 0x4668-0x469C One last time: save your record. 0x46AE-0x46C1 Press the key that 0x46C4-0x46C8 saves 0x46CB-0x46D6 your record 0x46E2-0x4701 Press RETURN to save your record 0x4730-0x476A ADD MODE current form=PRODUCT 0x4777-0x47C3 CURSOR: ^A=prev field ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=next field 0x47CA-0x47F5 ^T=first field ^L=last field 0x47FC-0x4846 FIELD EDIT: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole ^C=copy from previous record 0x484D-0x489A OTHER: ^Z=restore screen ^U=print form ^O=print data ^J=help on/off 0x48A1-0x48D3 END/EXIT: ^B=end entry ^E=exit current mode 0x48DA-0x4928 _______________________________________________________________________________ 0x492E-0x493D ________________ 0x4943-0x4948 ______ 0x494E-0x4953 ______ 0x4959-0x495E ______ 0x4966-0x49A5 Good. You've saved three records. You might be wondering where 0x49AB-0x49C3 they are. I'll show you. 0x4A34-0x4A7E DataStar has several ways of operating (modes). You select a mode 0x4A84-0x4ACE according to the kind of work you need to do. Each mode has a name and a 0x4AD4-0x4B18 menu (list) of commands. As you can see, we're in ADD MODE, the mode 0x4B1E-0x4B36 for creating new records. 0x4BCD-0x4BD9 ADD MODE * 0x4CA2-0x4CDA When you want to retrieve your records, you first need to 0x4CE0-0x4CF5 exit the current mode. 0x4D07-0x4D1B Press the command to 0x4D1E-0x4D2E exit current mode 0x4D42-0x4D5F Look for: ^E=exit current mode 0x4DA7-0x4DE2] ADD MODE current form=PRODUCTS 0x4DEE-0x4E10 Enter character to select new mode: 0x4E17-0x4E62 A = Add new records K = select records by KEY E = Exit current form 0x4E69-0x4E9D B = select Batch file D = SCAN in Data file order 0x4EA4-0x4EE2 V = Verify batch file I = SCAN in Index order J = Help 0x4EE9-0x4F33 F = File maintenance S = edit Scan mask SPACE = current mode 0x4F3A-0x4F88 _______________________________________________________________________________ 0x4FB8-0x4FBF * 0x4FC5-0x4FCB /\ / 0x4FD1-0x4FD6 < ** > 0x4FDC-0x4FE0 \/\/ 0x4FE6-0x5025 That's it. You've arrived at the Mode Selector screen. No need 0x502B-0x506B to memorize all the modes--they're always available at the top of 0x5071-0x507B the screen. 0x5081-0x50BF For now, let's scan your records in the order you entered them, 0x50C5-0x50D4 data file order. 0x50E6-0x50F2 Press key to 0x50F5-0x510B Scan in data file order 0x5117-0x5139 Look for: D=SCAN in Data file order 0x5167-0x51A2 SCAN MODE (D) current form=PRODUCTS 0x51AD-0x51F9 CURSOR: ^A=prev field ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=next field 0x5200-0x522B ^T=first field ^L=last field 0x5232-0x527A FIELD EDIT: ^G=delete char ^V=insert hole ^Y=remove record from file 0x5281-0x52CE OTHER: ^Z=restore screen ^U=print form ^O=print data ^J=help on/off 0x52D5-0x5320 END/EXIT: ^B=end entry ^N=next record ^P=prev record ^E=exit mode 0x5327-0x5375 _______________________________________________________________________________ 0x537D-0x538C BODKINS_________ 0x5392-0x5397 ______ 0x53E5-0x53EA ______ 0x5438-0x543D ______ 0x548D-0x54C6 Voila! Here's your first record. Like a slide projector, 0x54CD-0x5504 DataStar displays records one at a time in the order you 0x550B-0x5511 choose. 0x5519-0x5522 ---------. 0x5528-0x5532 | BODKINS | 0x5538-0x5542 | \ / | 0x5548-0x5552 |__\ _ /__| 0x5558-0x5562 / _|_|_ \ 0x5568-0x5572 | | 0x5578-0x5582 |_____| 0x5589-0x55C7 Now find the command to show the next record and 0x55CD-0x560B take a look at all the rest. 0x561D-0x5636 Press the key to see your 0x5639-0x5643 next record 0x5658-0x567B Look for: ^N=next record. Remember, 0x5681-0x56A2 ^ means hold CTRL and press a key. 0x56C7-0x5700 Voila! Here's your next record. Like a slide projector, 0x576A-0x5774 | WHATSITS| 0x577C-0x578B WHATSITS________ 0x5791-0x5796 ______ 0x57E4-0x57E9 ______ 0x5837-0x583C ______ 0x589F-0x58A9 | GADGETS | 0x58B1-0x58C0 GADGETS_________ 0x58C6-0x58CB ______ 0x5919-0x591E ______ 0x596C-0x5971 ______ 0x59E9-0x59F0 * 0x59F6-0x59FC /\ / 0x5A02-0x5A07 < ** > 0x5A0D-0x5A11 \/\/ 0x5A17-0x5A57 There you are. All your records are saved and retrievable. With 0x5A5D-0x5A9C DataStar you can conveniently scan your files and then review or 0x5AA2-0x5AAB edit them. 0x5AB1-0x5AC4 When you're ready... 0x5AD6-0x5AEB Press the command for 0x5AEE-0x5AF6 exit mode 0x5B02-0x5B17 Look for: ^E=exit mode 0x5B43-0x5B7E ADD MODE current form=PRODUCTS 0x5B85-0x5BA7 Enter character to select new mode: 0x5BAE-0x5BF9 A = Add new records K = select records by KEY E = Exit current form 0x5C00-0x5C34 B = select Batch file D = SCAN in Data file order 0x5C3B-0x5C79 V = Verify batch file I = SCAN in Index order J = Help 0x5C80-0x5CCA F = File maintenance S = edit Scan mask SPACE = current mode 0x5CD1-0x5CE0 ________________ 0x5CE6-0x5CEB ______ 0x5CF1-0x5CF6 ______ 0x5CFC-0x5D01 ______ 0x5D13-0x5D1A * 0x5D20-0x5D26 /\ / 0x5D2C-0x5D31 < ** > 0x5D37-0x5D3B \/\/ 0x5D8E-0x5DA2 You're on your way. 0x5E01-0x5E11 Press command to 0x5E14-0x5E24 Exit current form 0x5E30-0x5E4C Look for: E=Exit current form 0x5F80-0x5FC2 Now you can choose to create another form or to enter more records. 0x5FC8-0x600D Instead, take a look at the menu and find the command to return to the 0x6013-0x6020 previous menu. 0x6031-0x6051 Press the Previous Menu command 0x605E-0x6071 ESC to previous menu 0x6077-0x6099 Look for this wording in the menu-- 0x609F-0x60B2 ESC to previous menu 0x61F1-0x623A You're back at the Main Menu where you can exit InfoStar or choose another 0x6240-0x6255 activity. Let's exit. 0x626E-0x6285 Press the Exit command 0x6291-0x629B ^KX to exit 0x62A1-0x62C0 Hold down CTRL while you press K 0x62C6-0x62D1 then press X 0x6340-0x634A ^KX to exit 0x6359-0x635E Press 0x6361-0x636B X 0x6375-0x637B Press X 0x63B9-0x63F0 Great work! See the prompt at the bottom of the screen? 0x63F8-0x63F9 /\ 0x63FF-0x6404 < ** > 0x640A-0x640D \/\/ 0x654B-0x6556 It tells you 0x655C-0x659C that you've left InfoStar. And look at all you've learned to do: 0x65AB-0x65B8 Enter InfoStar 0x65C7-0x65D3 Create a form 0x65E2-0x65F0 Move the cursor 0x65FF-0x6610 Assign a key field 0x661F-0x6629 Save a form 0x6638-0x6645 Chain DataStar 0x6654-0x6661 Create records 0x6670-0x667B Save records 0x668A-0x6695 Scan records 0x66A4-0x66B0 Exit InfoStar 0x66B8-0x6700 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 0x6728-0x6770 * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 0x6781-0x67BA You're ready to set out on your own now. All the commands 0x67C0-0x67FA you need are on the menus, and the InfoStar Reference Guide 0x6800-0x6817 explains them in detail. 0x693F-0x695D IF you'd like to run through 0x6963-0x6979 DATATUTOR once more: 0x697F-0x699D Type DSTUTOR then press RETURN 0x6A7F-0x6A84 RETURN 0x6A87-0x6A98 to continue or 0x6A9B-0x6A9D ESC 0x6AA0-0x6AA9 to exit 0x6AE2-0x6B06 You can press only RETURN or ESC here 0x7AF7-0x7B02 Numbers only 0x7B25-0x7B2E Digits 0-9. 1234567890 0x7BC1-0x7BC6 Press 0x7BC9-0x7BDC RETURN 0x7BFC-0x7C07 Press RETURN 0x7E5E-0x7E6D MicroPro 0x804D-0x8055 MAIN MENU 0x808A-0x808C 1 0x8090-0x80A3 Forms & Data Entry 0x80B8-0x80BA 2 0x80BE-0x80C6 Reports 0x80DB-0x80DD 3 0x80E1-0x80E9 Sorting 0x80FE-0x8100 4 0x8104-0x8114 System Building 0x8129-0x812B H 0x812F-0x8134 Help 0x81A2-0x81C4 Type a number or H and press RETURN 0x820F-0x8219 ^KX to exit 0x821D-0x822C ^J for more info 0x8232-0x8238 Choice: 0x834F-0x8365 FORMS & DATA ENTRY MENU 0x83A8-0x83AA 1 0x83AE-0x83BE Create a Form 0x83D3-0x83D5 2 0x83D9-0x83E6 Enter Data 0x83FB-0x83FD H 0x8401-0x8408 Help 0x8484-0x84A6 Type a number or H and press RETURN 0x84F1-0x8504 ESC to previous menu 0x8508-0x8517 ^J for more info 0x851D-0x8523 Choice: 0x852F-0x857A CURSOR: ^A=left item ^S=left char ^D=right char ^F=right item 0x8580-0x85C4 ^E=line up ^X=line down ^U=set/clear tab ^I=tab 0x85CA-0x8616 DELETE: DEL=char left ^G=char right ^T=entire column ^Y=entire line 0x861C-0x8668 INSERT: ^P=line buffer ^V=char right ^B=entire column ^N=entire line 0x866E-0x86B9 OTHER: ^J=rotate help ^W=list form ^C=form done ^K=toggle key 0x87A8-0x87AA 1 0x87AE-0x87BE Create a Form 0x87D3-0x87D5 2 0x87D9-0x87E6 Enter Data 0x87FB-0x87FD H Program in Action